The First Time
by Okikage
Summary: Keyshipping smut. So very PWP


Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh Zexal. Should be pretty obvious I don't.

* * *

><p>Yuma carelessly threw himself into his hammock, settling in as he clutched the key to his chest. Astral formed in the air, smiling down at him.<p>

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked while (pretending to) stroke Yuma's cheek.

"Yeah it was fine. I wish the high school dress code wasn't so strict though. I just – want to wear the key," Yuma sighed, absentmindedly twirling the key in between his fingers. "It feels weird without you there. Just following me around, y'know? I miss you."

"I miss you too," Astral leaned down, staring into Yuma's face intently. "Do you want to…?"

"Yes," Yuma whispered, closing his eyes as he was pulled into the inner world of the key, the pendant falling lightly into the now empty hammock.

And Astral held him. One hand on his face, one stroking his bangs. He wraps his arms around the now-solid spirit, trying to push himself flush against him, but Astral is so _careful_, so _worried_, he doesn't want to hurt him. Avoids all of his most sensitive areas.

Warm, fluid hands roaming over him, like they want to feel every part of his upper body. Move underneath his shirt, course to glossy, skin to skin. Smooth lips smothering him, so soft and perfect and bury his hands in the energy-filled hair, try to hold on to his gemmed shoulder as those hands move down, down, yes…

_Touch me there. Please, I'm ready, I want you so bad_, his mind whispers over and over, a mantra. But the hands stop at his waist, they always do, move back up his spine and he arches into the feeling but he wants **more**.

He doesn't want to break the kiss, wants to keep moving his tongue with Astral's, to run along his smooth teeth-like ridges and feel the astral energy exuding from him.

But he has to. Astral isn't going to read his mind, no matter how much he wishes he would – just when they're like this. He pushes against Astral's shoulder and closes his mouth, and immediately all the feelings are gone, Astral's whole body stopping its touches and floating above him. "What's wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma could feel his cheeks lighting up, suddenly incredibly self-conscious. He played with the collar of his shirt and stared at his hands as Astral looked down at him, concern etched into his face. Yuma mumbled nonsense until finally settling on grabbing Astral's wrist and moving his hand above his privates, "I want you to…touch me there."

Astral hesitated, his hand hovering in the air. "Yuma, you said if I touched you here – "

"I know. That…wasn't exactly true," Yuma stared off into the mass of gears, embarrassment welling up from everything about his current situation.

"I don't understand," the confusion apparent in Astral's voice was enough to make Yuma's heart sink with guilt. He realized he was still holding Astral's wrist and let go, curling his legs up slightly and wrapping his arms around his chest as he floated away, intent on just leaving the situation.

Astral's arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Yuma. Please explain to me."

He really doesn't want to have this conversation. Having to explain this, to put feelings into words and say why it was _okay now_ but not at other times was quite possibly worse than losing his deck or never being able to play duel monsters again.

"Okay," he started, taking a deep breath. "So when I said I'd die – I meant like…" Yuma made various noncommittal noises before continuing, "How I feel like I'm going to die right now okay?"

Astral stopped holding onto him, "Am I doing something upsetting again?"

"No! Not this time. I just-" Yuma buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. "It's – special. Being touched down there. I didn't think I'd ever want you to but now I do and I'm sorry I lied it was just way easier than explaining – "

"Wait, Yuma. You want to share something special with me?" Astral's hands covered Yuma's own, and he lowered them away from Yuma's face. Yuma stared down at their feet as he nodded just slightly. "Tell me what you want," Astral whispered, his hand moving down to rest on Yuma's privates.

Yuma gasped, his hips rolling upwards into Astral's open palm, arms stiffening in front of him, "Astral, I…" he pushed forward into Astral's chest, pressing flush against him with one hand on the small of his back. "I want you…inside of me."

Astral looked confused, his hand now trapped between himself and Yuma's lower body. "You want to overlay with me again?"

"No," Yuma's whole body seemed to be turning a light pink shade. "Not like that. I…oh," he trailed off as realization hit him. "You've never seen someone naked." He moved slightly away, hands going to the buckle of his belt.

Astral's arms fell to his sides as he stared at Yuma unbuckling and pulling his pants down. He then shrugged his jacket off and took his shirt off. Astral's eyes roamed over him, gazing intently, trying to take in every inch of his naked body.

"What is that?" he pointed at Yuma's cock, still a little hard from their earlier activities.

"It's….oh jeez." Yuma wracked his brain for an explanation that wouldn't require even more descriptions about human reproduction. "It's a thing humans have that's really important and you're supposed to only let someone really special touch it. Astral, you…are really special to me," he finished in a whisper.

Astral floated closer to Yuma, "What effect does touching it have?"

"It makes me feel good. And…some other stuff. It's kind of hard to explain," Yuma interlocked his fingers, more embarrassment welling up. Astral's fingers softly pressed to his shaft and he gasped, hands moving to grasp Astral's forearms.

"Are you okay?" Astral asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah," Yuma breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut. "Keep going."

Yuma moaned and spread his legs as Astral lightly grasped his cock, his thumb ghosting up and over the head. Astral moved his hand up and down Yuma, agonizingly slow but with a fervent curiosity. Yuma's hips bucked up at random intervals, his body demanding more.

"Yuma," Astral spoke over Yuma's breaths and moans, "Is it…getting harder?"

"That means – " Yuma's voice broke into a cry of pleasure when Astral squeezed, testing the new resistance of the flesh in his hand, "It means you're making me happy."

Yuma wrapped his legs around Astral's, burying his face in the spirit's shoulder and hugging his chest tightly. Astral continued to explore Yuma with his touches, Yuma bucking his hips into Astral as best he could until he felt like he was going to explode.

"Astral," Yuma moaned into the shoulder he was clutching to, "There's something else."

"What is it?" Astral stopped moving.

"I still….want you inside," Yuma heaved out in between deep breaths, grabbing Astral's free hand and moving it to his ass.

"How do I do that?"

Yuma maneuvered Astral's hand in between his cheeks and down until his hand was over his asshole. "Right there. Put your fingers in there."

Astral circled Yuma's entrance with his fingers, "You have a…hole in your body?" Yuma thumped a fist against Astral's chest.

"Not really the best time for one of your questions," his voice was tinged with pleasure and annoyance.

Astral quickly pushed his index finger inside of Yuma, earning a scream from the boy. "Not so hard! It's really – sensitive down there." Astral nodded and pulled himself out carefully, before pushing in as gently as he could, his finger in to the second knuckle. Yuma moved his hands to Astral's own ass, grabbing onto him and wrapping his legs tighter around him. "Move it around," he demanded breathlessly. Astral complied, his smooth skin rubbing against Yuma's walls and driving him up the wall. His almost mechanical movements soon rubbed against Yuma's prostate, causing his back to arch as he pushed back against the finger inside him and yelled Astral's name.

"What was that?" Astral worriedly asked.

"It was good. Sooo good Astral, do that again," Yuma babbled, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

Astral complied, rubbing against Yuma's sweet spot over and over, Yuma screaming and moaning as he rocked his hips, alternating between the friction of Astral's lower body against his cock and deepening the finger pressed into him. Yuma could feel himself winding up, reaching his limit, as he smothered Astral with sloppy open-mouthed kisses on his face and neck. He bucked against Astral one last time as he came, shooting onto Astral's smooth, featureless crotch. His limbs turned to jelly and he melted against Astral, a content smile on his face.

"Yuma?" Astral hesitantly whispered into his hair.

"Mmm," Yuma grunted, too sated to form a coherent word.

"Are you…finished?" Yuma opted to simply nod his answer, nuzzling Astral's neck. Astral gently pulled his finger out of Yuma and held him close, one hand nestled into the small of his back with the other around his shoulders.

"I love you, Astral," Yuma murmured as he began slipping into a content slumber.

"I love you too," Astral whispered back, wide-awake and happy to simply hold Yuma as he dreamed.


End file.
